Not Cute, Nor Adorable
by OreAkira
Summary: Romano is fed of with Spain continually calling him cute. Now he has a plan to make Antonio stop. But what if it fails? WARNING: Romano X Antonio in that order. LEMONS. First actual M so please forgive me DX Might contain slight OOC


A/N Disclaimer: I hope hetalia was mine but well... reality strikes in.

**WARNING: ROMANO X SPAIN in that order! yes UKE! Spain.. you've been warned**

and this is practically just** LEMONS **

first lemon... seems like epic to me... man I'm soo perverted /shot/ please be kind to me DX

**PLEASE R&R**

* * *

Romano Vargas, also known as the personification of South Italy, was strolling around Spain's house with a tomato in his hand. He took small bites at the tomato and smiled, more of a grin, every once in awhile. Today he had a plan and he called it the "Make Spain stop calling me adorable or any other word similar to that". After a long time of planning and preparing, he can finally carry out said plan.

Now all that's left was to find Spain and bring him to his trap.

"Where is that bastard Spain" Romano grumbled angrily, scanning the entire mansion.

As far as he was concerned, he has rummaged the entire place, even to the extent of flipping some book shelves, which he left for Spain to clean up. There was no Spain to be found.

Furiously, South Italy decided to sit down on the sofa and just wait for the bastard to finally arrive home, of course a couple of thrown books will be received by the said bastard for leaving him behind.

The door softly creaked and as the new comer took one step inside the house, he suddenly met a book right on his face. Because of the impact, he was taken aback and fell down on the floor.

"Wha-"Romano cut him off.

"Bastard Spain! Where did you go and why didn't you tell me you were leaving the house! I was looking for you everywhere!" As Spain was standing up, Romano was constantly hitting him and screaming complaints at him.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of the country of passion –Spain, giggled and suddenly hugged Romano.

"Aw my Lovino was worried about me si? I just went to visit France. I'm sorry, were you lonely?" Spain cooed, ticking 'Lovino' more.

"Who said I fucking missed you, you bastard" He violently shoved Spain away, although Antonio didn't budge.

"Lovino watch your language. I didn't say anything about missing me, I was asking if you were worried~" Romano suddenly jerked and let his face fall down in embarrassment. A blush was swiftly forming in his face, and a tomato would be humiliated at how pale it looked like compared to Romano's current state.

"S-shut up… jerk" Antonio smiled and affectionately ruffled the tomato's, Lovino, hair.

"Ah Lovino~ you look just like a tomato! Too adorable" if it was even possible, Spain hugged South Italy tighter.

At the word adorable, Romano suddenly remembered his plans and pulled away from Spain. Spain tilted his head, curiously. Right now Romano has gotten over with the harassment and was grinning rather blatantly.

Finally, he would make Spain stop calling him cute. Romano grinned wider as Spain was still oblivious.

"You will take that back" Romano closed the door.

"Take back what?" even at the state wherein Romano was practically emitting a creepy, or intimidating, aura, Spain was still beaming like a sun ignorant of whatever was to happen.

"I will make you stop calling me adorable" Romano tugged Spain's shirt and pulled their faces together, too close that just a slight movement and they could have kissed.

Spain, unconsciously, shivered. For some reason, the way Romano said those words scared him. The tone, the seriousness, it sounded all new to him and at some point or the other, it felt somewhat hot all the same.

"But Lovi, you ARE adorable" Romano was now outraged.

He suddenly smashed his lips with Spain's, violently, their teeth clashing each other. It was painful and sloppy but at the same time very intense. Antonio was about to speak, when Romano took that chance and slipped his tongue inside the hot and wet cavern, Spain's mouth.

Antonio moaned, Romano took this as a signal that his plan was working. He moved his tongue around Spain's mouth, which tasted like tomato and wine. Lovino winced for a moment and pulled away. Spain blinked and carefully wiped the saliva that fell on his chin due to their recent activities.

"What did you do in that pervert's house" Romano glared suspiciously to Antonio, who in return just chuckle.

"Nothing of that sort you're thinking Lovi." Antonio reassured him, but he was still not convinced. Spain sighed.

"Francis was just asking me to taste his wines" Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of the country of love, has a close relationship with the personification of Spain, after all what can compliment love better than passion?

"He was trying to look for a perfect gift to 'mon cher Anglettere' he says, I don't know why he would ask of my opinion though. He is the connoisseur of wine after all." By this statement, Romano finally exhaled the breath he was holding.

"Sorry" Romano apologized for even doubting Antonio. Antonio, accidentally, messed up with Romano's head and told him he was cute yet again. Romano sneered.

"Now, where was I?" Spain gulped as South Italy looked at him with mischief in his eyes. Spain took a step back every time South Italy would go near him, a grin placed perfectly on his face. He has stepped away as far as possible but, he was now at the edge of the sofa. South Italy took this chance and pinned Spain down on the sofa. Spain gave an unmanly shriek when he fell on the sofa harshly.

Romano then closed the small gap between them by kissing Antonio again. He was rough and he forced Spain to open his mouth to accommodate him. They fought for dominance but Spain, tentatively, let Italy do the work, moaning and groaning at some point. They broke the kiss and took deep breaths.

He looked at Spain with lust filled eyes, Spain looked so alluring under him. Spain looked at Romano with dazed, half-lidded, green eyes. Romano gulped for a second before snickering. He nibbled Antonio's ear and seductively whispered.

"You look so appetizing, I would love to ravage you right now" Romano blew on Antonio's ear and, in return, received a shiver. He trailed down Antonio's ear to his neck. Roughly sucking the soft tanned skin and leaving an angry mark. He licked the mark and carefully sat on top of Antonio, whilst unbuttoning Spain's shirt.

He trailed down the contours of Spain's body, giving small pecks to random places. He stopped at the already hard nipple and began sucking. Antonio moaned loudly as his nipples were continually sucked and pinched at the same time. He clutched on Romano's hair as he cried out.

Romano slid his hands on top of Spain's ,now rock hard, crotch. Antonio gasped and mewled as South Italy leisurely teased him. Romano tugged down Antonio's pants and boxers, freeing his bulging fly. He blew hot airs on it and swallowed it whole. Antonio moaned shamelessly as Romano continued to give him a blow job.

He went up and down, sucking and licking, humming and deep throating him. Antonio was basically trying his very best not to hump on Romano's mouth. He grabbed Romano's hair and pulled him closer. Romano greatly complied and started teasing the tip. Antonio could see sparks.

"R-romano! Cumming!" Antonio shot his seed on Romano's mouth violently. South Italy swallowed it all and kissed Antonio, letting him taste his own cum. Romano pulled away and admired his work, Spain looked like a complete mess with his legs spread open, hazed green eyes and glimmering saliva trailing down his chin.

He fumbled on his pocket and brought out a bottle of lube. Romano lubricated his three fingers and carefully lifted Antonio's ass. Without warning, Italy thrust in one of his fingers. Antonio screamed at the sudden intrusion.

"W-wait Lovi… what are you doing?" finally being able to collect his mind, Spain asked the most obvious question.

"Preparing you?" Romano answered sarcastically, thrusting his fingers in and out then adding the second one.

"Who ah told you that you can ahn top me?" Romano continued to thrust into Spain's hole.

"Who said I can't, bastard" He roughly thrust in and suddenly, Spain twitched and jerked albeit wantonly moaning. South Italy grinned as he found Spain's sweet spot. He teasingly rubbed the spot and Spain would suddenly clench his fingers and moan.

"L-lovi…s-stop ahnn tea-ahn-sing nghh me" Romano chuckled and carefully slid the third finger, while teasing the sweet spot in order not to cause too much pain to Antonio. He grinned when Spain ordered him to put it in already.

Romano took his fingers out, receiving a whimper from Spain. He unzipped his pants and felt relieved that the tight clothing was not constricting his cock anymore. He placed some lube on his hand and spread it on his hard cock.

He placed Antonio's leg on his shoulder as he placed himself comfortably directly in front of Antonio's hole.

"Ready?" Antonio nodded. Romano carefully plunged his lubricated penis inside Antonio's tight warm hole. Romano moaned as he was finally fully sheathed in Spain's hot and twitching sexy little hole. He waited for Spain to give him a signal before he cautiously pulled out, almost completely, then trusting back in again. He had a slow pace.

"F-faster!" Romano willingly complied and thrust faster and harder in the hot bliss. He brushed on Antonio's prostate and Antonio clenched his member really tight causing him to groan.

He thrusted wildly and continually brushed Antonio's prostrate, loosing himself in complete ecstasy. He was grunting with every thrust as Antonio wantonly moaned and groaned, begging for more.

He was oh so close to completion, Antonio locked his legs on Romano's waist as he placed his hands on Italy's neck, making him go deeper to the sweet abyss. Romano continually to rock back and forth harshly, harassing Antonio's poor prostate all the time. Antonio was in the verge and leaned closer to Romano and kissed him sloppily, cumming as he pumped his member on time with South Italy's thrust.

Romano can't decide whether it was how Spain violently clenched on his member or the shameless moans he received that brought him to his completion too. He continued to thrust inside Spain as he cummed and milked himself dry inside the hole.

He lay on top of Antonio as they took deep breaths and get recovered from their trance. After a few good minutes, Romano pulled out groaning as he was out of the warm and welcoming hole.

Spain was still trying to catch his breath, still in the stupor of just finishing sex. Romano waited until Spain has finally recovered.

"You can't call me adorable when I just topped you" Romano laughed and Antonio blinked. Antonio chuckled yet again causing Romano to stop his victory laugh.

"Si. I can't call you adorable when you just topped me. But I must say… I'm quite proud that you got something from me. Very passionate and … rough" Romano blushed at Spain's hot and appealing whisper.

"Ahaha Lovi, you really are indeed adorable" Spain hugged Romano and Romano just blushed more. He pushed Antonio away.

"Get away from me you fucking bastard" Romano was mad, irritated, exasperate, enraged, and all other words similar to that.

He stood up and placed back his clothing, stomping away while cursing.

In the end Romano failed horrendously.

Spain was still beaming in the sofa.


End file.
